Ito and the Restaurant Robber
by chilled monkey
Summary: Ito investigates when a restaurant suffers a series of thefts.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime/manga series Kyo Kara Ore Wa! This story is purely a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made from it.

 **Author's Note:** I apologise in advance to Nori Falline. While I still intend to post an Imai-focused story for this series at some point, I'm afraid this is not it. I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

Shinji Ito stood outside the gates of Seiran Girls School and watched as students began leaving. A few of them said "hi" and he returned their greetings politely but he always kept his eyes open for one person.

He smiled happily as he saw his girlfriend Hayagawa Kyoko talking to some of her friends.

"Kyoko-chan!" he called.

She looked over and smiled as she saw him. "Ito-san!" she called back.

Still smiling he watched as she said goodbye to her friends and then jogged over to him.

"Did you have a good day Kyoko-chan?" he asked.

"Very good thank you" she replied.

"I know we usually go to the ice cream parlour after school but would it be okay if we go somewhere else today?"

"Sure. Where do you have in mind?" Kyoko asked.

"My uncle has recently opened his own restaurant. I've been meaning to show you but I didn't want Mitsuhashi to know otherwise he'd demand I treat him to dinner there."

She giggled. "That's true."

"Since he's busy checking out a new manga shop that's just opened I thought we could go today. Is that okay with you?"

"Certainly."

They got onto the new scooter Ito had recently acquired (which he had dubbed Dio-kun 2) and drove away.

* * *

A little while later Ito brought his scooter to a halt outside an elegant-looking restaurant. "Here we are" he said as he helped her off.

Kyoko smiled delightedly as she studied the building before them. "Ito-san, it looks amazing!"

"Wait until you see inside Kyoko-chan" he replied.

They entered the restaurant and were greeted by the scents of delicious food. The atmosphere was warm and cosy, with the tables well-spaced so that there was plenty of room despite the large number of customers.

A young guy came up to them with a welcoming smile. "Hello Ito-kun. So glad you could make it" he said.

"Hello Masaya" Ito replied. "Kyoko-chan, this is my cousin Makoto Masaya. Masaya, this is my girlfriend Hayagawa Kyoko."

"Hello Makoto-san" she said. "You have a very nice place here."

"Thank you Hayagawa-san" he replied. "Please have a seat. A waiter will be along shortly to take your order."

They took seats at a nearby table and he left. A few minutes later the waiter arrived and they made their orders. To Ito's annoyance they were out of his first two choices but he eventually settled on one. Their meals were delivered promptly and they started eating.

"This is delicious" said Kyoko. "Your uncle is a great chef."

"He is" Ito agreed. "You can see why I was so eager for Mitsuhashi to not know about this place."

She laughed. "Definitely."

As they were finishing their food Masaya came over. He looked upset.

"I just heard that both of your first choices were out Ito-kun" he said. "I'm very sorry."

"It's okay" Ito reassured him but he still looked troubled. He leaned forwards and whispered, "don't tell anyone but things have been going missing from our stocks for a while now. Dad's hired a few guys to work as after-hours security but so far they've seen nothing."

"Leave it to me!" Ito exclaimed. "I'll find out whose stealing from you and put a stop to them!"

"No Ito-san. No fighting" said Kyoko firmly.

Ito started to object but one look from her and his protests disappeared. "Yes Kyoko-chan" he said faintly.

Despite this Ito wanted to help his cousin. After their date he went home and began thinking what could be done.

 _If the night security hasn't seen anything then the thefts are probably happening during the day. The restaurant is closed on Mondays so that's when the thief probably strikes. I'll hide nearby and wait for him to show up._

* * *

And so, on Monday afternoon Ito was hiding in an alleyway on the other side of the street and gazing intently at the back door of the restaurant. He glanced at his watch in annoyance.

"Two hours and still nothing" he said crossly.

"What are you doing here Ito-san?"

He yelped and spun around to see Kyoko standing behind him, her arms folded and a frown on her lovely face.

"A friend of mine phoned and told me you were loitering around here" she said, her voice dangerously quiet. "I thought I'd come and see why."

"Kyoko-chan! I'm uh, you see I was…"

"You were waiting for the thief to show up" she cut him off. "After I told you no fighting."

His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I just want to help my uncle and cousin. If this continues they may start losing customers."

She sighed, the edge leaving her voice. "I know Ito-san. Just don't do anything reckless."

Before he could reply they heard they sound of an engine. They watched as a motorcycle drove up to the door and came to a stop. The bike was old but well-maintained and in working order.

The rider got off and removed his helmet. He was older than them, looking to be a college student, with dark hair and eyes. He took a piece of wire out of his pocket, looked around furtively and then crouched in front of the door and started fiddling with the lock.

Ito clenched his fists, ready to beat the thief senseless. Before he could charge in Kyoko put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ito-san wait" she said.

He was surprised but did as she asked. His fists unclenched and he looked at her in puzzlement.

"Why'd you stop me Kyoko-chan?"

"Don't you think it's strange that he'd break in several times and steal only food?" she asked.

He frowned. "You're right, that is odd. Masaya didn't say anything about money being taken."

"I think we should follow him and see where he goes."

Ito nodded. "I agree."

The thief soon picked the lock and went in. A little while later he reappeared with a bag full of food. He put it into his bike's tail bag and got onto it.

As he started to drive away they got onto Ito's scooter. Fortunately he had brought a spare helmet.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't realise we're following him" he said as he started the engine.

"I know" she replied.

* * *

Ito drove carefully, making sure to keep a safe distance while staying close enough to keep the bike in sight. After a while they came to an apartment building. The thief parked his bike in the lot and went inside. Ito also parked and they followed him in.

"Stay behind me. This guy could be dangerous" he warned.

"Okay." She smiled wryly. "I just hope no one who lives here gets the wrong idea and thinks we're planning to rob him or something."

"Me too" he agreed.

Fortunately nobody noticed them as they followed him. After a while the thief came to a door and opened it. Watching him from around a corner, Ito and Kyoko heard a happy, childish voice call out, "big bro, you're back!"

"Sure I'm back" he said with a grin.

"Can you play with us big bro?" asked another voice, this one belonging to a little girl.

"Sure I can" he replied warmly. He held up the bag containing the stolen food. "Then I'll make us some dinner."

"Yay!" the kids cheered as he went inside and closed the door.

"He has a kid brother and sister" Ito said in surprise.

"Let's talk to him" said Kyoko. "I don't think he'll try anything in front of the kids as long as he know we won't hurt them."

They went to the door and knocked on it.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he opened it.

"We'd like to talk to you about a certain restaurant" said Ito.

He frowned and was about to slam the door when Kyoko hastily added, "wait we don't want any trouble. I promise we just want to talk." She looked him right in the eyes as she spoke.

His frown eased and he nodded. "Okay. I'm Tenka Koganei."

"Nice to meet you" she said politely. "I'm Hayagawa Kyoko and this is my boyfriend Shinji Ito."

"Hi" said Ito guardedly.

"Come in."

The room was neat but almost empty save for a settee and a few chairs. Hearing them enter, Tenka's little brother and sister came over. They looked to be about eight and were dressed in plain, simple clothes. Both had curious wide-eyed expressions.

"Yu, Ai, this is Hayagawa Kyoko and Shinji Ito" said Tenka.

"Hi" said Kyoko with a friendly smile.

"Hi" said Ito as he tried not to look scary.

"Hi" the kids replied. They stared at Kyoko.

"Wow, you're really pretty" said Yu.

"I want to look like you" Ai added.

She giggled. "Thanks."

Tenka smiled. "Yu, Ai, would you both go to your room for a bit? I need to talk to our guests."

"Okay."

Once the children had left Ito and Kyoko sat on the settee while Tenka sank heavily onto one of the chairs. "I know why you're here" he said.

"Why did you steal from the restaurant?" Ito demanded.

He sighed. "Our dad died a few years ago. Recently our mom got sick and needed an operation right after I lost my job. The hospital bills took up all our money. I tried to sell my bike but it's so old no one was interested."

"That's why you were stealing the food wasn't it?" Kyoko asked gently.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I really didn't want to but we were desperate. I promise I never took any money."

"We know" Ito replied. His expression softened. "I think I know a way we can help you."

"You'd help me even after what I did?"

"Of course" said Kyoko. She smiled proudly at Ito.

He smiled back and then turned to Tenka. "You cook for your little brother and sister. How good are you?"

* * *

Two weeks later Ito and Kyoko went on another date to Masaya's restaurant. As before it was full of customers, the air filled with cheerful conversation and mouth-watering smells.

Masaya was grinning delightedly as he came up to them. "Hello Ito-kun, Hayagawa-san."

"Hello Masaya" said Ito. "Business seems to be going well."

"It's going very well" he replied. "Not only have the thefts stopped but Tenka-san does an amazing job. Thanks again for bringing him here, both of you."

Ito and Kyoko smiled at each other. Tenka had thanked them profusely for keeping his thefts a secret and getting him a job as a cook. He had paid off all the hospital bills and best of all, his mother was recovering from her operation. Soon she would be home.

Just then an all too familiar voice bellowed, "Ito!"

"Oh no" Ito muttered as Mitsuhashi stormed through the door and marched up to their table with a furious look on his face.

"What's the meaning of this? Why didn't you tell Ore-sama about this place?"

Ito clenched his fist as he was torn between wanting to yell at Mitsuhashi and not wanting to cause any trouble for his cousin.

"It's all right Mitsuhashi-san" said Kyoko. "Ito just wanted to make sure the food here was good before he told you."

He grinned and nodded in understanding. "Ah I see. Good work my underling."

"You're welcome" Ito said through gritted teeth.

"Anyway, since Ore-sama is so generous I'll let you and Kyoko-chan finish your date" said Mitsuhashi. "Tomorrow you'll treat me to dinner here, right Ito?"

"Sure" he replied with a resigned look.

"Good."

As Mitsuhashi swaggered away Kyoko sent Ito a sympathetic look. He shrugged.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan. He would have found out sooner or later. Don't worry, we can still come here whenever you like."

"Thanks Ito-san" she said with a loving smile. "For now let's just enjoy our date."

"That I always do Kyoko-chan. As long as I'm with you" Ito replied, his own smile returning.


End file.
